Les mots des maux
by Lonely Seira
Summary: Recueil. Une âme meurtie peut-elle saigner, autant si ce n'est plus qu'un corps blessé ? Découvrez ici les esprits tourmentés d'un blond et d'un brun, entre les lignes poêtisées de textes anodins.
1. Miroir Mensonger

**Auteur : **Lonely Seira

**Titre** **: **Les mots des maux

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Naruto&Sasuke

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto sont à _Masashi Kishimoto_. Je ne fais que les emprunter et ne fais aucun bénéfice sur leur dos (dommage ! XD).

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Dépressifs, passez votre chemin, y'a rien de joyeux ici.

Tout ce que vous lirez dans cette section, les textes comme les poèmes, sont ma création personnelle ... bah oui, tout vient de mon petit cerveau (sauf les personnages bien sûr).

* * *

**Un grand merci à ma bêta _Lenne26_ et à ma bêta intérimaire_ Azerty au rapport_ pour leurs commentaires et leur relecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à elles.**

* * *

**Miroir mensonger**

_Quand on ne voit pas celui que l'on est_

_Mais que l'on voit celui que l'on connaît_

_Le bonheur qui est à portée de main_

_Pourrait à jamais rester partie du rien_

« Je me réveille en sursaut, écarquillant les yeux et les refermant aussitôt sous l'assaut brutal des rayons du soleil qui transpercent mes rideaux. Une nouvelle journée dans mon enfer vient de commencer, alors que je quitte à peine l'enfer de mes cauchemars. Dehors le soleil brille de mille feux, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à me narguer en m'offrant un ciel sans nuage, tandis que ma vie en est remplie. Je reste allongé, amorphe ... peut-être que si je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, on ne me remarquera pas ... on me laissera juste là. Comme chaque matin, je suis face à un furieux dilemme. Dois-je me lever et vivre mes cauchemars en ayant l'espoir de les combattre ? Ou dois-je rester couché en les laissant me prendre, sachant qu'ils ne sont pas réels ? Je ne sais pas ... mais je finirai par choisir comme d'habitude. De toute façon quoi que je fasse, rien ne changera.

_Je suis une petite chose sans importance_

_Un rêve qui meurt au matin_

_Je suis l'incarnation de l'ignorance_

_Un morceau du néant et du rien_

_Je suis juste une image, une apparence_

§ Je me réveille en sursaut et laisse échapper un grognement en constatant que ma chambre est déjà baignée de lumière. Je plisse les paupières et laisse le soleil m'agresser. Je refuse de lui faire le plaisir de fléchir devant lui. Une nouvelle journée de supplice commence, alors que je m'échappe tout juste des griffes de mes tourments nocturnes. Je me lève en vitesse et commence à faire des pompes pour me donner un coup de fouet. Malgré l'envie irrépressible de rester sous mes couettes sans bouger, je me force à m'agiter pour ne pas me laisser engloutir à nouveau. Cette ombre sanguinolente qui plane sur moi est aux aguets du moindre signe de faiblesse. Je préfère la souffrance réelle que me procure _sa_ présence et contre laquelle je peux lutter, à ce monstre qui gangrène mon esprit et contre lequel je ne peux m'élever. De toute façon quoi que je fasse, rien ne changera.

_Tu es tout ce que je désire_

_Une étoile immortelle_

_Tu es la raison de mes sourires_

_Un bonheur éternel_

_Tu es la lumière de mes souvenirs_

« Je me lève enfin et me dirige avec lassitude vers ma salle de bain. Dans mon appartement minuscule, je n'ai que quelques pas à faire pour l'atteindre. Face au miroir, je contemple l'image qu'il me renvoie. Comme tous les jours, il me faut bien cinq secondes pour réaliser que la personne face à moi n'est que mon reflet. Il a l'air tellement normal malgré ce voile de tristesse dans son regard, que j'ai toujours un mal fou à me dire qu'il ne fait qu'un avec moi ... que c'est juste moi. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une façade si fragile. Des cheveux blonds ébouriffés, un regard bleu azur captivant, de fines traces sur les joues. Et je commence cette mascarade. Une minute plus tard, je parviens à afficher un sourire convaincant après divers essais infructueux. Encore une minute, et cette joie factice allume la lumière de mes yeux. Je suis prêt pour cette énième valse de faux semblants.

_Je suis mort lorsque je suis né_

_Une peinture inachevée et triste_

_Je suis l'errance sans vitalité_

_Une trace, un indice, une piste_

_Je suis venu pour pleurer_

§ Je me relève et me dirige avec ennui vers ma salle de bain. Dans cette immense demeure dénuée de vie, il me faut bien deux minutes pour l'atteindre. J'en profite pour faire disparaître les derniers engourdissements dus à cette nuit peu reposante. Face au miroir, je fronce les sourcils en croisant mon propre regard. Encore cette ombre de douleur qui se tapit dans ces pupilles qui me semblent appartenir à un autre. Il a l'air tellement blessé que j'ai une sainte horreur de me dire qu'il s'agit bien de moi. Des cheveux noirs indomptables, des yeux d'encre sans fond, un visage de marbre animé d'une expression torturée que je hais. Et je commence cette mascarade. Une minute plus tard, je parviens à afficher ce masque de fierté inébranlable. Encore une minute, et cette dignité efface l'ombre de mes yeux. Je suis prêt pour cette énième valse de faux semblants.

_Tu es une fleur dans mon désert_

_Un parfum hypnotisant_

_Tu es mon ange venu sur Terre_

_Une plume du firmament_

_Tu es la vie dans mon cœur de pierre_

« Je quitte mon petit immeuble et marche dans la rue, d'un pas que j'espère nonchalant et désinvolte. Mon cauchemar devient une triste réalité. Les regards qui se posent sur moi transpirent la haine et le dégoût. Quelle importance ... rien n'a évolué depuis des années. Pour eux je ne suis que le monstre, le tueur, le démon. À l'intérieur de moi, c'est vrai que je le suis. Je me suis battu contre ça. Il m'a fallu 16 ans pour m'attirer quelques regards de sympathie, mais toujours empreints d'une certaine méfiance par moment. Juste quelques amis, si peu nombreux ... combien de temps me faudra-t-il encore lutter pour obtenir cette reconnaissance que je pourchasse depuis ma naissance ? Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils voient à quel point leur mots m'ont atteint ... je ne veux pas qu'_il _le voit. Alors je garde ce masque intouchable et pourtant si friable. Ce masque de joie feinte qui dissimule mon cœur solitaire et blessé.

_Je suis une souillure, un déchet_

_Une erreur du tout puissant_

_Je suis une ombre qui disparaît_

_Une tache effacée dans l'instant_

_Je suis une âme dont on se repaît_

§ Je quitte le domaine familial et marche dans la rue, d'un pas que j'espère vif et assuré. Mon mal-être va bientôt se muer en torture. Pendant ce répit qui m'est accordé, des regards glissent sur moi, teintés de crainte et de respect. Personne n'ose plus me regarder dans les yeux depuis mon enfance. Est-ce à cause de leur terrifiant pouvoir ou par peur de la malédiction que porte mon nom ? Quelle importance ... rien n'a évolué depuis des années. Pour eux je ne suis que le survivant, le miraculé, le frère du génie du mal. C'est vrai que je le suis. Et je l'ai accepté avec dignité. Il m'a fallu 16 ans pour tous les éloigner de moi, pourtant certains continuent à me mettre sur un piédestal où je n'ai pas ma place. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ... je veux juste qu'_il _me voit. Alors je garde ce masque impénétrable en espérant que lui seul le traverse. Ce masque d'arrogance feinte qui dissimule mon cœur solitaire et écorché.

_Tu es ma fontaine de Jouvence_

_Un joyau dans l'infini_

_Tu es le trésor de mes espérances_

_Une merveille sans prix_

_Tu es le remède à mes souffrances_

« J'arrive au point de rendez-vous. Sakura est la première sur place et je serai le dernier, comme toujours. Mon regard se perd au-delà de sa silhouette toute en courbes pour accrocher la haute stature de ma seule raison de poursuivre le combat. Grand et ténébreux, fier et fort. Chacun de ses pas fait vibrer tout mon être. Et à mesure que la distance s'amenuise entre nous, je me sens encore plus émerveillé par tant de prestance. Il est mon idéal par bien des aspects. Les regards qu'il reçoit sont si déférants, et pourtant rien ne semble pouvoir le toucher. Ni la peur, ni la mort, ni les fantômes de son passé. Dieu que j'aimerais posséder sa grandeur ... Dieu que j'aimerais qu'il me possède sans heurt. Je me sens tellement fort à ses côtés. Cette rivalité que j'entretiens depuis toujours est mon oxygène. Parce qu'il a été le premier à me voir ... et que j'ai été le premier à le vouloir. Mais nous sommes si différents.

_Je suis vide de sens et de mot_

_Un livre totalement vierge_

_Je suis peut-être la goutte de trop_

_Un bateau échoué sur la berge_

_Je suis las de t'être un fardeau_

§ J'arrive au point de rendez-vous. Sakura est déjà là et lui sera le dernier, comme toujours. Mon regard capte immédiatement sa lumineuse silhouette qui déambule au loin. Tout en lui respire la joie de vivre et l'espoir. En comparaison, j'ai l'air de tout juste exister. Fin et désirable, puissant et affirmé. Chacun de ses pas fait trembler mon corps. Et à mesure que la distance s'amenuise entre nous, je sens mon cœur oppressé par sa présence que je peux à peine effleurer. Mon supplice au quotidien, est de le côtoyer sans pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux si brillants m'irradient d'une force qui me fait peur. Les regards qu'il essuie sont si haineux, et pourtant rien ne semble pouvoir le toucher. Ni le démon, ni le dégoût, ni le rejet. Dieu que j'aimerais posséder sa détermination ... Dieu que j'aimerais le posséder sans condition. Je me sens tellement vivant à ses côtés. Parce que j'ai été le premier à le voir ... et qu'il a été le premier que je souhaitais avoir. Mais nous sommes si différents.

_Tu es le pilier qui me soutient_

_Un espoir sans égal_

_Tu es le terme de mon chagrin_

_Un fléau tuant mon mal_

_Tu es mon tout je ne suis rien_

Naruto et Sasuke atteignirent le point de ralliement à une minute d'intervalle. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, mais se regardaient sans se voir. Ils voyaient celui qui leur faisait face, mais ne pouvaient voir ce qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes. Mués et façonnés durant des années par des regards étrangers, ils ont fini par en oublier le regard de l'être aimé. Cette lueur de désir dans les yeux du brun, n'était vue que comme de l'arrogance par les yeux du blond. De même que cette dévotion dans les yeux azurs, ne paraissait être que de la naïveté dans les yeux charbon. Si différents dans leurs attitudes, si semblables dans leurs pensées aveugles. Car au moment où le lien de leur regard se brisa, il ne resta qu'une seule conviction insurmontable en eux ...

_Je ne suis pas digne d'être avec toi_

_Tu es trop noble pour être à moi_

_Je resterai une ombre dans tes pas_

_Tu seras la lumière éclairant ma voie_

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors ? J'arrête les poèmes ou je continue ? Si ça vous branche, dimanche 17 Mai sera publié le deuxième One-shot de ce recueil "Songes d'une nuit ensanglantée".

Bonne semaine !


	2. Songes d'une nuit ensanglantée

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots des maux

**Genre :** Drame/Dead-fic/UR/OOC

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont à _Masashi Kishimoto_. Je ne fais que les emprunter et ne fais aucun bénéfice sur leur dos.

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Les OS de ce recueil sont totalement indépendants les uns des autres et celui-ci n'a donc aucun rapport avec le premier.

* * *

**Songes d'une nuit ensanglantée**

Tu es parti il y a trois ans et j'ai grandi en t'attendant. Je me suis assombri lentement car je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment. Maintenant je le vois, je le touche, je le connais. Il m'a fallu de longues heures d'interrogations douloureuses, puis l'aide d'une amie sincère pour y parvenir. Mais j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance ... tout a tellement empiré après. Perdre un équipier ? C'est le risque de notre métier. Perdre un ami ? Peut-être aurais-je pu le supporter. Perdre un frère ? Grâce à mon enfance solitaire, j'aurais pu m'habituer. Perdre mon aimé ? Alors ça ... jamais ! Et pourtant ... je t'ai perdu. Et tout en moi est resté au bord de cette cascade, emporté par la pluie battante de cette nuit maudite ... emporté sans un mot par ta fuite. J'ai choisi ... j'ai vu ce qu'il était de mon devenir ... j'ai su ce qu'il en serait de mon avenir.

_Rivière écarlate_

_Qui coule sans hâte_

_Je t'ai ouvert la voie_

_D'un coup de lame vif et adroit_

Le soleil est mort sous l'ombre de la nuit. Et je suis là ... seul comme toujours. La lumière du plafonnier se réfléchit en milliers de raies sur les éclats d'un miroir brisé. Un miroir que j'ai brisé ... mon reflet n'y était pas réaliste. Il l'est maintenant. Le sol est froid et ma vision trouble. Troublée par les larmes ? Probablement. Troublée par cette arme ? Vraisemblablement. Ils veulent que je lutte, ils veulent que je guide, ils veulent que je donne l'espoir ... pourquoi ne me demandent-ils jamais ce que moi je veux ? On n'attendait rien de moi autrefois. Ça m'a révolté. On attend tout de moi à présent. Ça m'a révulsé. Je ne savais pas ce matin encore. Une journée semblable à toute autre. Lente. Insupportable. Détestable. Je me suis vu dans ce miroir ... et j'ai abandonné tout espoir. Dans mes yeux, il n'y avait qu'un gouffre sans fond. Ç'a été si facile. Je me revois encore ... ma main se glissant dans cette pochette de cuir ... le contact glacé du fer sensé me protéger ... et qui maintenant gît à mes côtés.

_Douleur piquante_

_Qui devient vite mordante_

_Je te goûte et te savoure_

_De ma langue qui te parcourt_

Le rouge, c'est la couleur de notre vie ... la couleur de tes yeux aussi. Noirs, ils me transpercent, rouges ils me fascinent. Ce carmin envoûtant qui s'échappe de moi fait tambouriner mon cœur. Bat-il de terreur ? Ou pour précipiter mon malheur ? Je ris de son affolement car tout en moi est si tranquille. Je vois, je sens ... et j'aimerais détecter cet écoulement dans ma bouche. Pourquoi cette envie ? Qu'en sais-je ? Pour une fois, je vais me contenter de faire ce que je veux ... pour la dernière fois, ça ne dérangera personne n'est-ce pas ? Et quand bien même ... qu'ils aillent au Diable. Les ténèbres qui fondent sur moi me donnent tous les droits. La dernière volonté du condamné ... qui oserait m'ôter le droit de la revendiquer ? Ma vue faiblit, mon bras tremble ... le trajet est lent, le contact renversant. Puis tout s'écroule de nouveau.

_Lèvres enflammées_

_Qui réclament un baiser_

_Je vous presse avec passion_

_Contre l'image de ma déraison_

Mes lèvres, humectées de cette saveur métallique, sont tellement insatiables d'une chose qu'elles n'ont jamais effleurée. Étrange. Mais il est vrai que malgré la distance, je t'ai toujours eu contre mon cœur autant que dans mon cœur. Grâce à cette photo prise à la dérobée au moment où tu ne te doutais de rien. Elle est ancienne ... nous étions jeunes. Mais ton souvenir y est encore tellement vivace que ça me suffit amplement. Tu seras le seul témoin de cet acte insensé. Enfin ... certainement sera-t-il insensé pour tous. Il est tellement naturel pour moi. T'en moqueras-tu lorsque tu l'apprendras ? L'apprendras-tu seulement ... Et je me sens si engourdi. Cette torpeur qui s'empare sournoisement de mes membres semble être assez traîtresse pour épargner ma tête ... et elle tourne, et tourne ... tellement vite.

_Désir introverti_

_Qui ne veut rester enfoui_

_Je m'évertue à te dominer_

_De toute la force de ma volonté_

Je souhaite et je réclame une chose que je ne pourrai jamais avoir. Je voudrais m'en empêcher mais cette pensée s'est nourrie de mon entêtement pendant des années ... comment pourrais-je encore la maîtriser ? Dans le fond, le voudrais-je réellement ? Je ne sais pas. J'essaie cependant. Car ça ne sert plus à rien. Se battre encore ... je n'ai fait que ça depuis que je suis né. Avant même de naître, et par la suite également, je me suis démené pour exister. J'étais invisible, je me suis rendu irrésistible. Je les ai convaincus. Ma volonté était sans faille. J'aimerais qu'elle le soit encore pour annihiler ce désir qui m'a tué ... ce désir qui me tue. Tout est devenu secondaire. Tout excepté ton image au creux de ma main, et cette entaille par laquelle s'échappe ma vie.

_Pensées maladives_

_Qui meurent puis se ravivent_

_Je rêve de vous faire taire_

_Par ces assauts sur ma chair_

''Et si ...'', même maintenant ils embrasent mon cerveau. Je me concentre sur la douleur pour les faire disparaître. Toutes ces possibilités, ces questions, ces avenirs hypothétiques. À quoi bon, puisque mon avenir n'est plus que cendres ? C'est si simple. Parce que tu es toujours en moi. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise ou subisse. Tout est en fonction de toi, tout est pour toi. Est-ce pour toi que je fais ça également ? Possible. Car tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie, je n'aurai de cesse que de te pourchasser. Or je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Il s'agissait donc là de ma seule issue pour ne pas me mettre en travers de ton chemin. J'ai décidé de cela sans doutes et sans remords ... mais une once de mon être, une part de moi aussi insignifiante soit-elle, continue de me pousser. Elle sera la première à succomber. Un problème, une solution ... je ne veux aucune alternative. Mon esprit s'apaise à nouveau.

_Obsessions meurtrières_

_Qui me lient d'entraves mortifères_

_J'implore à genoux votre pitié_

_De mon âme trop souvent torturée_

Un soudain tumulte règne en moi. Je sais rester impassible car tel a été mon choix. Mais lui ne le veut pas. Il me parle, tente de me convaincre, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu agir ainsi avec lui car nous avons dû subir cela bien malgré nous. Il a toujours essayé de m'amener à penser comme lui, mais c'est mon tour à présent. Il connaît le mal qui me ronge. Il sait à quel point il est puissant. Il cherche ses mots ... en vain. Il a vécu tellement longtemps. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait été confronté à ces choses si cruelles que sont les sentiments humains. Peut-on imaginer pire arme de destruction ? Nous ne le pensons pas. Il se résigne devant mes supplications. Et le voilà qui accepte ... comme j'ai accepté.

_Être désiré_

_Qui hante ma psyché_

_Je te révère avec tendresse_

_De mon cœur qui se blesse_

Je la laisse s'insinuer en moi, ravageant mes membres que je ne sens déjà plus. Je m'offre à elle, si serein. Ma respiration ralentit, mon cœur s'appesantit. Il s'acharne encore, mais ne peut que fléchir face à elle. Je l'y contrains. Et je continue à sourire. Même maintenant, tu es avec moi. Ma tête impose le silence au reste de mon corps, mais elle-même est en ébullition. Ton visage m'apparaît plus clair que jamais. Un voile obscur s'est abattu sur mon regard, mais je te vois aussi distinctement que si nous étions l'un en face de l'autre au grand jour. Nous marchons d'ailleurs l'un vers l'autre au milieu de cette plaine paisible balayée par le vent. Je n'entends rien, je ne sens rien. Mais tu es là. Nous nous rapprochons et nous finissons par nous croiser. Le temps se fige un instant ... et puis repart. Nous nous éloignons à nouveau, sans un regard en arrière. Simplement parce que maintenant, je m'éloigne même de ce monde.

_Rivière écarlate_

_Qui coule sans hâte_

_Je t'appelle de mes pleurs_

_Pour que tu effaces ma douleur_

Le soleil se lève timidement, comme s'il craignait de jeter la lumière sur cette triste scène. La jeune fille marche avec énergie vers l'appartement de son équipier. Elle sourit largement car aujourd'hui, elle a pris la résolution de sortir son acolyte de ses tourments une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle a réuni tous leurs amis pour un pique-nique. Pour lui, ils ont tous répondus à l'appel bien sûr. Elle frappe à sa porte mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Intriguée, elle finit par entrer. Tout est vide et silencieux. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain car le battant entre-ouvert laisse voir une lumière qui n'est pas due au soleil. Un pas de plus ... et le drame s'étale sous ses yeux. Un hurlement, des sanglots déchirants, des suppliques. Elle le secoue et l'appelle. Mais il n'y a plus rien. Ne reste de son si précieux ami que le vestige d'un sourire et le fantôme d'une larme. Et puis une image serrée contre son torse glacé ... celle de l'unique personne à avoir pu briser sa volonté.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **La semaine prochaine on change un peu de registre parce que ma bêta commençait à flipper en me relisant ! XD Dimanche 24 Mai sera donc publié "C'est cela...".

Bonne semaine à tous !


	3. C'est cela

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots des maux

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont à _Masashi Kishimoto_. Je ne fais que les emprunter et ne fais aucun bénéfice sur leur dos.

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Petit cadeau pour ma Bêta-lectrice Lenne26 qui (pour une fois) voulait lire quelque chose de plus joyeux dans cette section ... elle qui n'aime pas la guimauve en temps normal, c'est dire si mes textes précédents devaient pousser à la dépression ! XD

* * *

**C'est cela ...**

Il nous aura fallu quatre ans, mais je ne devrais pas être étonné. Acharnement et volonté ne nous ont jamais fait défaut alors même si le temps s'est écoulé, nous avons fini par arriver là où nous avions toujours été destinés à être. L'un comme l'autre avons su nous libérer du carcan de notre passé. Nous avons dispensé la mort pour protéger ceux à qui nous tenions le plus. Pour moi, c'était juste toi. Pour toi, c'était le village tout entier, moi y compris. Je remonte ce long chemin avec une hâte que je tente de refréner tant elle ne me ressemble pas. Je vois des silhouettes au loin. Évidemment, vous avez été prévenus. Tout le monde est là. Inquiet, suspicieux, hargneux ... mais toi tu es heureux, je peux le lire dans ton regard brillant. À peine ai-je accroché tes azur que mon cœur se met à bondir comme jamais. Tu t'avances vers moi.

_Toutes les merveilles de l'univers_

_La puissance et la chaleur du feu_

_La beauté d'une lune claire_

_C'est cela que je vois dans tes yeux_

J'avais oublié la sensation que me procurait ta présence. Mais tous mes souvenirs se ravivent alors que nous nous arrêtons à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Tu me dévisages, incertain. J'en fais de même. Aucune parole, aucun geste, alors nous profitons de cette latence pour nous imprégner chacun de la vue de l'autre. Oui, ça faisait longtemps ... trop longtemps. Et puis tes lèvres remuent avant de lâcher un mot, un seul ... mon prénom, prononcé avec une douceur réconfortante. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte, mais ma bouche s'étire en un sourire ... combien de temps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pu en afficher un sur mon visage inexpressif ? Peu importe, car ce si petit mouvement a suffit pour que le paradis descende sur Terre. Tu irradies littéralement d'une joie incandescente. Tes yeux peu assurés s'allument derechef, ton sourire hésitant se fait plus franc, et ton corps se met à vibrer avec ardeur. Puis tu le dis encore une fois. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer à ce point d'entendre mon prénom. Mais dans ta bouche ... c'est tellement bon.

_Le son envoûtant d'une mélodie_

_Les murmures d'une chute d'eau_

_La romance de milles poésies_

_C'est cela que j'entends dans tes mots_

Là tu n'y tiens plus. La distance nous séparant s'efface en un pas et tu fonds contre moi, serrant tes bras derrière ma nuque en répétant mon prénom telle une litanie qui paraît ne jamais vouloir stopper. Je reste figé un moment par la surprise ... stupéfait par ce courant électrique violent qui transperce ma chair simplement grâce au contact de ton corps. Mes mains tremblent, quittent mon flanc puis se dirigent dans ton dos. Elles y glissent lentement avant que je ne te serre tout aussi fortement que tu me presses contre toi. Mon visage plonge dans ton cou. Je me gorge de ta chaleur ... m'avait-elle donc manqué à ce point ? Non ce n'est pas ça ... c'est juste que je n'avais jamais pu te toucher avec une telle intensité. Derrière nous j'entends des murmures. Notre attitude paraît déplacée au vu de la situation, mais je ne veux pas te lâcher. Et Dieu merci, toi non plus de toute évidence.

_La caresse d'un souffle de vent léger_

_La douceur des nuages célestes_

_Le calme saisissant d'une nuit d'été_

_C'est cela que je sens dans tes gestes_

Tu parviens à convaincre l'Hokage après une rude conversation. Les gens ne m'aiment pas, je le sens. Mais mes yeux ne te quittent pas un instant et cela seul éclipse ce qu'ils pensent. J'aurais bien le temps de me racheter ... peut-être. Du moment que tu es avec moi rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Tu persuades la Godaime avec une répartie et une force de persuasion qui me sidèrent. Mais non suis-je bête ? C'est tellement toi ! Nous arrivons à ton appartement, je ne sais même plus comment. Tout ce qui n'est pas toi disparaît de mon regard. Seuls au monde ... et toute la nuit devant nous. La température grimpe à une allure folle. Ne nous sommes nous vraiment retrouvés qu'il y a quelques heures ? Je ne sais plus. Tu frémis d'impatience et de plaisir dans mes bras, tu me demandes toujours plus, tu me veux en toi ... et j'aime tellement ça.

_La fraîcheur d'une rosée matinale_

_Un champ de fleurs qui a éclos_

_L'enivrement d'une rivière de pétales_

_C'est cela que je respire sur ta peau_

Une nuit trop brutalement interrompue par la renaissance de l'astre solaire. Pourtant je suis satisfait, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu l'es tout autant. Tes mains caressent mon torse, mon bras enlace tes reins. Une si douce torpeur nous a envahi et nous enchaîne l'un à l'autre. Je ne veux pas bouger. Je veux juste rester avec toi sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Mais j'ai parfaitement conscience que ce ne sera pas possible. Certes, nous aurons encore d'innombrables nuits au cours desquelles tu seras mien. Cependant, j'aimerais avoir autant de jour où je pourrai dire que tu m'appartiens. Peut-être sens-tu mon malaise, car maintenant tu te redresses pour ancrer ton regard aussi profond qu'un océan dans mes onyx, afin d'y insuffler ta conviction et ton espoir. Tu retrouveras nos nuits dans mes yeux, je supporterai nos jours dans tes prunelles bleues. Et encore une fois, je me retrouve pantois devant ce sourire que tu m'offres. Où ai-je pu trouver la force de m'en détourner il y a quatre ans ? Dieu merci une nouvelle fois, je n'aurais plus jamais à subir cela ... tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir sans moi.

_La pureté sans égale de ton cœur_

_La beauté de ton visage quand tu ris_

_La façon que tu as de tuer mes peurs_

_C'est pour cela que je te donne ma vie_

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur : **Réjouissez-vous chers lecteurs, et profitez bien de cet OS parce que c'est le seul happy-end que je vous servirai. La suite ... c'est un revirement à 180°.

Dimanche 31 Mai, 4ème OS de ce recueil avec "Douce vengeance ...".


	4. Douce vengeance

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots des maux

**Genre :** Drame/Angst/Dead-fic/UR/OOC

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont à _Masashi Kishimoto_. Je ne fais que les emprunter et ne fais aucun bénéfice sur leur dos.

* * *

**Douce vengeance**

Traître. Du jour où tu es parti, il n'est plus resté que ce mot-là dans la bouche des gens. Les villageois, le conseil, les autres ninjas. Pour eux, tu n'étais plus rien. Ton nom ne signifiait plus grand chose. Tu étais le seul de ta famille qui restait avec ton frère, et ton statut a rejoint le sien. L'image du fier ninja prometteur venait de voler en éclat, décevant au passage tes coéquipiers qui comptaient sur toi et ton professeur qui se sentait coupable comme jamais. Après tout, il avait essayé de te convaincre, mais ses mots n'avaient pas suffi. De toi, il ne nous restait rien. On a voulu nous faire comprendre que tu n'étais qu'un simple nukenin qu'il fallait rapatrier à Konoha puis juger. Sur le coup, ton départ n'avait étonné personne en fait. Tout le monde savait qu'un jour, tu chercherais après plus de pouvoir uniquement pour assouvir ta vengeance. J'ai eu beau faire, j'ai eu beau me démener comme un diable, t'offrir tout ce qu'il était humainement possible d'offrir à une autre personne et bien plus encore, mais tu n'as jamais trouvé cela suffisant. Pourtant, même après ta disparition – terme que je trouvais en tout point préférable à désertion – j'ai continué à te défendre envers et contre tous ... pour ce que ça m'a apporté franchement, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Quel imbécile j'ai été.

_Evicéré, étripé, écartelé_

_Dans tes entrailles et ton sang_

_Ecorché, démembré, mutilé_

_Je ris, je chante en dansant_

Je me battais déjà contre la haine des gens et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre aussi sur mes épaules celle qu'ils nourrissaient à ton égard. Maintenant que mon choix est fait et que je marche pour accomplir mes desseins, je me demande pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte. À l'époque, tout me paraissait tellement plus simple. Bien peu m'aimaient ou me respectaient mais je me fichais de leur opinion, car toi qui m'avais reconnu pouvais aisément muer la peine que je ressentais en fierté ... la fierté d'être vu par un être tel que toi. On n'éprouvait que de l'admiration envers toi et j'en recevais une part grâce à ton regard qui me suivait. C'est à ce moment que cette lamentable petite chose est née en moi. L'espoir. Quoi de plus vain et futile ? Je m'en suis nourri pendant si longtemps. Je croyais vraiment que je représentais quelque chose pour toi. Je m'y suis accroché comme un enfant perdu s'accroche à son père. Puis mon admiration et ma gratitude ont dérivé vers un sentiment plus puissant. Je pensais que la joie ressentie n'en serait que plus incroyable encore, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais voulu. C'est lorsque j'ai pris conscience de la réalité que mon être s'est fait engloutir dans le chaos le plus indescriptible. Tu n'avais pas fait que trahir le village où nous avions grandi tous deux ... tu m'avais surtout trahi moi.

_Décapité, désossé, trucidé_

_Sur ton cadavre purulent_

_Fusillé, éventré, découpé_

_Je saute de joie en criant_

J'ai pleuré, hurlé, demandé pourquoi. Aucune réponse. Je voulais que tu me dises, que tu m'expliques, ou mieux, que tu m'emmènes avec toi et me laisses te seconder comme je l'avais toujours fait. Mais même ça tu l'as refusé. Cette main que je tendais vers toi, ce n'était pas pour te donner un allié qui pouvait te sauver ... c'était pour que ce soit toi qui me sauves. Tu m'avais arraché à cette terrible solitude, à cette indifférence dans laquelle je ne faisais que me débattre chaque jour et le plus cruellement du monde, tu m'y as replongé sans éprouver l'once d'un remord. Bien sûr tu avais une vengeance à accomplir qui ne pouvait être menée par nul autre que toi. Je l'avais compris et accepté. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi t'allier à eux ? Pourquoi reformer une équipe alors que tu en avais déjà une qui aurait été prête à te suivre où que tu ailles ? Tu m'avais non seulement trahi, mais menti aussi. Je n'avais même plus le sentiment de te connaître et ça m'a fait tellement mal. Je ne désirais rien à part me donner à toi car en retour, tu aurais donné un semblant de sens à mon existence, tu aurais justifié ma présence en ce monde. Cette confiance que je t'ai témoignée sans hésitation aucune, a été piétinée quand j'ai réalisé que cette considération que tu m'avais accordée lorsque nous étions enfants n'était que du vent. Notre amitié n'a toujours été qu'une illusion.

_Crucifié, brûlé, martelé_

_Tu as joué avec mes sentiments_

_Dépouillé, scalpé, massacré_

_Tu mérites ce châtiment_

Le pire maintenant que j'y pense, c'est que tu savais parfaitement tout ça. Tu étais loin d'être bête. Tu avais vu ma façon de te regarder, de te parler, de t'implorer et de te poursuivre. Mais tu as préféré t'en amuser. Ton regard hautain, tes sourires narquois, tes paroles acerbes, ils ont été autant de poignards qui s'enfonçaient lentement dans ma chair. Des blessures psychologiques plus meurtrières que si j'avais été taillé en pièces, morceau par morceau. Une lente torture pour une agonie que tu as faite perdurer pendant des années. Je suis déjà mort. Mon corps n'est plus mû que par une soif de vengeance aussi dévastatrice que celle qui t'habite. Je suis parti du village moi aussi. Simplement parce que je ne supportais plus leurs regards sur moi. Je devenais toujours plus fort mais dans le même temps, toujours plus instable. Mon cœur saignait, mon âme hurlait et mon esprit ne pouvait plus que réclamer justice. Ta vengeance est tout pour toi ? La mienne est tout ce qui me reste aussi. Car je ne serai satisfait qu'à la seconde où tu réaliseras ce que tu m'as fait endurer. Mais si je pouvais me contenter de ton corps, ce serait trop simple. J'aurai ton âme aussi. Je t'en priverai quand tu comprendras que tu es devenu cet homme que tu rêvais de tuer. Ton frère a bafoué le lien que tu avais bâti avec lui en le souillant par le sang de ta famille et tu n'as fait que reproduire ce schéma, méprisant le lien que nous avions construit en déversant mon propre sang. Il ne manque plus que le tien à présent.

_Ebouillanté, tailladé, noyé_

_Tu m'as blessé en m'ignorant_

_Saigné, ravagé, défiguré_

_Ne te restent que ces tourments_

Je t'ai retrouvé cette nuit. J'ai vu dans tes yeux cet effroi qui t'a un instant parcouru lorsque tu as croisé mon regard. Pourquoi en as-tu si peur ? Parce que tu te retrouves dans mes yeux ? Parce que tu vois celui que tu étais quand tu t'es lancé à la poursuite d'Itachi ? Parce que tu ne vois plus qu'une ombre qui n'a plus ni vie ni avenir ? Toutes ces pensées m'arrachent un sourire. C'est tellement bon de te voir comme ça. Si perdu, si démuni. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu croyais avoir tout laissé derrière toi mais sache bien que les démons du passé finissent invariablement par se repaître du présent. La pureté de mon amour s'est métamorphosée en la plus vile des haine. Un monstre avide de ta chair et de ta douleur. C'est ce qui a toujours été tapi en moi. C'est ce contre quoi je me suis battu grâce à toi. Et maintenant, je me délecte de le voir fondre sur ta misérable personne. Tu essaies de te défendre mais déjà tu capitules. Comme si tu avais le choix de toute façon. Tes soi-disant équipiers se sont enfuis pour ne pas devenir victimes de ce carnage. Sage décision. Ma colère m'aveugle trop pour que je voie où mes coups tombent. Tant que c'est sur toi c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors que ton sang se répand en une mer écarlate, tes yeux s'ancrent dans les miens pour me transmettre ton dernier message. Est-ce de la culpabilité que je décèle ? Désires-tu mon pardon maintenant ? ... Bien ! Je n'attendais plus que ça pour t'annihiler.

_Ecrasé, broyé, haché_

_Tu m'as supplié en pleurant_

_Piétiné, lapidé, empoisonné_

_Je t'ai achevé en souriant_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà pour ce dimanche ! C'est mignon hein ? XD C'est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec le précédent one-shot.

Bon, le prochain chapitre de ce recueil s'appellera "Songes d'un jour scarifié" mais il n'y a pas encore de date de publication arrêtée. Donc en attendant, passez un bon dimanche et à la prochaine !


	5. Songes d'un jour scarifié

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots des maux

**Genre :** Drame/Angst/UR/OOC

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont à _Masashi Kishimoto_. Je ne fais que les emprunter et ne fais aucun bénéfice sur leur dos.

* * *

**Songes d'un jour scarifié**

On dit qu'un homme doit être fier de ses cicatrices. Parce que celles-ci sont la preuve qu'il a mené de durs combats et qu'il n'a pas reculé face à l'adversité, acceptant les blessures comme il le devait. Moi mes cicatrices, je n'ai aucune raison de les revendiquer ou de les montrer. Elles ne sont nullement le symbole de ma combativité mais celui de ma déchéance. Et de toute façon, qui pourrait se vanter de s'engager dans un combat perdu d'avance ? Il n'est ici question ni de victoire ni de défaite ... car peut-on réellement employer ces notions lorsqu'on lutte contre soi-même ? Je pense que non. La seule victoire qu'il saurait être question de considérer serait celle contre l'ombre tapie en moi. Elle est une part de ce que je suis, et c'est bien elle qui me pourrit la vie. Elle me dévore dans mon sommeil et au matin, je dois m'acharner avec toute la volonté qu'il m'est possible pour l'enfouir à nouveau en moi. Mais la volonté ne suffit pas toujours ... ou disons qu'elle ne suffit plus. Quelle autre solution avais-je alors, que de créer une blessure pour en dissimuler une autre ? Ce mal qui gronde en moi ne peut être repoussé que par une douleur plus grande encore. Fugace souffrance ... mais toujours salvatrice.

_Je grave en mon sein_

_Ces mots assassins_

_Que mes lèvres désabusées_

_Ne veulent pas cracher_

Et c'est le même foutu cirque qui se répète jour après jour. Il est là. Il m'attend. Il m'appelle. Elles n'ont même pas eu le temps de se refermer que je les ouvre à nouveau. Méticuleusement. Coup après coup tel un orfèvre œuvrant sur une pièce délicate. Ce que je fais doit l'être parfaitement, quelle que soit mon action. Celle-ci n'est pas bien différente des autres. Concentré sur elle, j'évite de penser ... du moins j'essaie. J'essaie de ne pas penser à tout ce que j'ai perdu. Ma famille, mon nom, ma raison de vivre, mes amis, ... mon identité. Ce sang porteur d'un si grand potentiel n'est plus bon qu'à se répandre à mes pieds. Peut-être parviendrai-je ainsi à faire s'échapper une partie de cette malédiction qui m'envahit comme un poison. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon ... rien d'autre que j'aie envie de faire, rien d'autre que je puisse faire. À la fin de la guerre, Taka est tombé face à Konoha qui venait pourtant tout juste de s'effondrer. Et c'est encore à _lui _qu'ils doivent leur salut. Le mien aussi je le lui dois ... emprisonné, jugé, condamné. Si la mort ne m'a pas frappé c'est uniquement de son fait. Il tient ma vie entre ses mains ... et moi je la laisse fuir.

_Il glisse sur ma peau_

_Ce délectable couteau_

_Libérant sur ma chair_

_Une envie passagère_

C'est en pensant à lui que je prends un plaisir particulier à graver l'expression de ma colère et de mon dégoût sur mon corps. Telle une pancarte montrant ce qu'il a fait de moi en me refusant la liberté ... la liberté de mourir enfin. Elle ne viendra pas me prendre en arrivant par ma propre main cette grande faucheuse. Ma fierté n'est plus mais mon sens de l'honneur ne me trahira pas. Je veux que ce soit _lui _qui accepte de la faire fondre sur moi. C'est par sa main que je voudrais en finir. Lui qui tient plus que tout à me garder près de lui. Quel imbécile. N'a-t-il donc rien retenu au fil de ces années ? Les autres ont compris ... alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et je continue à me creuser avec un désir morbide et malsain. Je le regarde couler hors de moi et cette vision me plaît. Jusqu'à ce que je sois pleinement conscient qu'un nouveau jour vient de naître et que je suis là comme un imbécile, seul, me repaissant de cette souffrance. Qu'est-ce que les années ont fait de moi bon sang ? Qu'est devenu ce petit garçon souriant et fier d'améliorer son habileté dans les arts ninjas ? Qu'est devenu cet Uchiha que tout le monde admirait et saluait simplement lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue ? Que suis-je devenu ?

_Je souris sans joie_

_Devant ce liquide grenat_

_Déversé par ma haine_

_Pour annihiler ma peine_

Les brumes du sommeil s'en sont allées et je peux enfin quitter cette transe meurtrière. La frustration de m'être de nouveau laissé tenter par cette lame m'arrache un soupir agacé. Comme à chaque fois, j'efface la moindre trace de cet acte que je sais insensé. Et ça me fait mal. Est-ce la justice que je recherche en faisant cela ? Pourquoi mon corps aurait-il le droit d'être intact alors que mon âme est si horriblement mutilée ? N'ai-je envie que de faire de ma chair le reflet de mon esprit ? Miroir d'une douleur que personne ne peut voir ? Impossible ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ! J'ai gardé la tête haute en toutes circonstances. J'ai fait mes choix en dépit du bon sens mais je m'y suis toujours tenu rigoureusement. Ça aussi c'est mon choix et les autres n'ont rien à dire dessus. Qu'ils me regardent comme un ange déchu, un ange devenu démon, c'est tout ce qui importe. Mais jamais ils ne verront en moi un être torturé et à terre. Ce serait leur faire un trop grand plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Eux qui m'ont envié mon nom et mes capacités ... ils n'ont déjà plus rien à me jalouser, mais mon image ne s'effritera pas devant eux. Je les glace d'un regard pour que le leur ne s'attarde pas sur moi. Je leur souris avec arrogance pour attiser leur méfiance ... et maintenant c'est _lui _qui a mal.

_Je dissimule mon angoisse_

_Et cette honte qui me glace_

_Pour que nul ne découvre_

_Ce mal en moi qui couve_

Je sors, aussi loin que ma laisse me le permet. Elle est invisible mais bien réelle. Matérialisée par ces masques qui m'épient minute après minute. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Comme toujours je vais le rejoindre, le berçant dans l'illusion que j'ai besoin de sa présence. Combien de fois a-t-il tenté de m'approcher ? Autant qu'il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel. Il s'acharne et je m'entête. C'est devenu mon nouveau jeu. Ma cruauté ne connaît-elle donc aucune limite ? Elle est tout bêtement à la mesure de ma détresse. Je veux le pousser, le provoquer, l'énerver, le faire déraper. Mais ce crétin est tenace. Il l'a toujours été et ça plus que tout le reste m'agace au-delà de l'imaginable ... au-delà du supportable. Il m'accueille à bras ouverts, se moquant des remarques acerbes qu'il subit par ma faute. Aux yeux de tous je n'en vaux pas la peine. C'est si vrai. Syndrome du super-héros à la con ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?! Les gens indifférents, égoïstes, je m'en-foutistes, ça pullule sur cette planète de merde ! Alors pourquoi bon Dieu ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'écope du pire altruiste de la création ? Pourquoi fait-il si attention à moi ... alors que je ne veux pas qu'il me voie ?

_Il se doute et il sent_

_Il me scrute en souriant_

_Mais je fuis par instinct_

_En refusant son soutien_

Je sais qu'il peut accomplir même les tâches les plus impossibles. Il l'a prouvé tant de fois. Son nindô ... son putain de nindô avec lequel il m'a rebattu les oreilles quand on était mômes. Et moi j'adorais ça. Je lui enviais tant cette force et cette conviction inébranlable. C'est pour les mêmes raisons que je le déteste aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être un débile profond, mais il est quand même loin d'être bête. C'est le seul à avoir pu entrer chez moi et même si je ne veux pas lui montrer la manifestation physique de ma perdition, il peut voir les signes. Les traces au sol, les restes dans la poubelle, cette lame grise si évidente posée sur l'émail blanc du lavabo, ces bandages qui ne sont plus simplement l'ornement d'un ninja ... je n'en suis plus un après tout. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Lui qui a une si grande gueule d'habitude, se retrouve muet devant un tel spectacle. Il n'y a que son regard si triste qui m'implore de lui parler et d'arrêter. Mais ses lèvres ne laisseront rien échapper. Moi je le fixe, je lui souris en coin de cette façon exaspérante qui m'est si caractéristique et je lui tourne le dos. C'est la seule arme qui me reste pour l'attaquer et je ne compte pas la lâcher ... tant que lui ne m'aura pas lâché. Têtus comme nous sommes, ça risque bien de durer une éternité. Mais au moins, je ne serai plus le seul à souffrir.

_Ses yeux qui me suivent_

_Alors même que je dérive_

_Ne font qu'aggraver_

_La fureur de mes plaies_

C'est comme si les marques brûlaient et irradiaient sous mes vêtements. Avides de se faire connaître et de se dévoiler. Elles crachent le venin de ma haine vers tous ceux qui me croisent et ça me fait rire. Ils ne comprennent pas et moi je m'en amuse. Exposées, elles sont ma honte la plus intolérable, cachées elles sont une arme redoutable. Le doute est pire que le savoir à bien des égards. Surtout pour _lui._ Attend-t-il que je fasse un pas vers lui ? Que croit-il bon sang ?! Je n'ai besoin de lui que pour une seule et unique chose, et tant qu'il n'entendra ni n'accèdera à ma requête, je porterai seul le poids de cette ombre. Le poids de mon passé, de mes fautes, de ma chute. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, pieds et poings liés dans cet enfer. Je prends même plaisir à le faire venir sur Terre. Elles suintent, elles me déchirent mais il n'y a plus qu'elles pour me prouver que je suis vivant contre ma volonté. Elles me piquent pour me faire avancer. Je ne dois pas dépérir, je veux qu'il me fasse mourir. Il doit comprendre ce désir ... l'accepter peut-être, et me suivre qui sait ?

_Et ces mots du malin_

_Qui naquirent de ma main_

_Resteront mon fardeau_

_Tant qu'ils luiront sur ma peau_

Alors je continue. Je me lève et il m'appelle. Je le saisis et me scarifie. Je laisse fuir ma vie en pensant à lui. C'est l'expression de ma haine, l'expression de ma peine, l'expression de mon désespoir, l'expression de mon envie. Tout cela lui est adressé mais je refuse de lui montrer. Avec son putain de grand cœur il voudra me sauver et refusera d'écouter quand je lui dirai que tout ce que je veux c'est abandonner. Je n'ai plus que lui, j'ai voulu m'accrocher pensant qu'il me ramènerait à la lumière. Mais aucune lueur ne peut vivre en moi. Je n'ai plus qu'un trou noir qui dévore tout. Je lui résiste parce que lui qui m'a sauvé est le seul qui ait le droit de me tuer. Je l'écris, je le grave, je l'esquisse d'un coup de lame. Cette demande qui lui est destinée et qui jamais ne se verra réalisée. Et puisqu'il s'est toujours dévoué pour moi, ne pourrait-il m'accompagner dans l'au-delà ? Mon point d'ancrage, mon phare dans la nuit ... et celui qui me détruit. Mais ça continuera comme ça, je le sais déjà. Il me sourira et me soutiendra. Je le repousserai et le haïrai. Simplement comme ça ...

_Je grave en mon sein_

_Matin après matin_

_Pour ne pas oublier_

_Cet espoir jamais né_

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon finalement cet OS a été prêt plus tôt que prévu alors voilà pour ce dimanche. Comme j'ai des projets assez lourds sur les bras, je mets ce recueil en stand-by quelques temps pour revenir plus tard avec de nouvelles idées !

Passez un bon dimanche et à la prochaine !


	6. La fleur du mal

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots des maux

**Genre :** Drame/Angst/UR/OOC

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont à _Masashi Kishimoto_. Je ne fais que les emprunter et ne fais aucun bénéfice sur leur dos.

* * *

**La fleur du mal**

Ils me regardent à la dérobée, ils chuchotent, ils ont pitié, ils sont inquiets. Ce qu'ils pensent ou ressentent à mon propos pourrait couvrir des pages et des pages. Comme si j'étais une petite chose instable et fragile, personne n'ose vraiment venir me voir pour me parler. Bien sûr ils ne m'ignorent pas. Ils sourient avec précaution, marchent sur des œufs, hésitent, tournent autour du pot. Mais jamais ils n'aborderont _ce_ sujet. Avant ils ne le faisaient pas, par peur de me briser. Maintenant ils s'abstiennent, par peur que _je_ ne les brise. Tout a changé. Les années d'insouciance sont loin, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, rien de plus. Peut-être était-ce la réalité. Dans ce cas, aujourd'hui n'est autre que le songe ... le cauchemar. Une vie de solitude, de douleur, de rancœur. Ils ne sont plus là et m'ont laissée seule derrière. Seule face au reste du monde. Face à des gens qui ne comprennent rien. Ils pensent juste que je sombre mais ils ne savent rien. Rien de ce qui a été et rien de ce qui est à présent. Et c'est pour cela que je les hais.

_La fleur du mal _

_Eclose et immorale_

_Diffuse en pétales_

_Ses senteurs létales_

Nous avons commencé à trois et c'est à trois que j'aurais aimé finir. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Et merde ! Il n'y a que les faibles qui foutent tout sur le dos de ce destin à la con. Une notion vague qui n'existe que dans l'esprit tordu des humains pour se dédouaner de leurs actions. ''C'est pas ma faute, ça devait arriver'', ''J'y peux rien, le destin m'a forcé'' ... oui, ce n'est qu'un concept de mauviettes. Ce qui m'a arraché mes deux meilleurs amis, mes équipiers, ce n'était pas un quelconque coup du sort, ni la faute à pas d'chance. Il s'agissait de choix. C'est lui qui a décidé de partir et de nous trahir et l'autre qui a décidé de le poursuivre et de le ramener. Moi je ne servais à rien à cette époque. J'étais là comme j'aurais pu ne pas y être. Juste un boulet ... et ça m'a tellement pris la tête de voir qu'ils n'avaient aucune considération pour mes sentiments que je me suis jetée corps et âme dans la mêlée. Moi aussi j'avais mon mot à dire, mais personne n'a écouté.

_La fleur du vice_

_Engorgée de malice_

_Se noie des immondices_

_Que ses entrailles vomissent_

Pauvre Sasuke, seul au monde depuis que sa famille a été massacrée. Consumé par une soif de vengeance au-delà de toute raison. Perdu dans le labyrinthe d'une haine sans fin. Pauvre Naruto, réceptacle bien malgré lui d'un monstre. Rejeté par tout un village, accepté par un seul ami. Perdu dans le dédale d'une course-poursuite interminable. Et pauvre Sakura alors ? Oh oui, il y en a eu de ça aussi. Mais que disait-on ? La pauvre kunoichi de la team 7 qui reste seule pendant que ces deux imbéciles courent partout dans un incessant jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais on ne voyait que cette solitude. Comme Naruto j'ai appris à sourire pour ne pas inquiéter. Je me suis battue pour progresser et enfin pouvoir agir pour régler ce merdier ... trop tard. Ils ont vu finalement, cet amour inconditionnel que je leur vouais à l'un comme à l'autre, cette dévotion qui s'est transformée en une odieuse déchirure après cette première trahison ... et qui n'a fait que grandir par la suite.

_La fleur du pêché_

_En apparence gâchée_

_Eparpille sur le plancher_

_Ses couleurs desséchées_

Ils ont vu ma chute mais n'ont pas su l'empêcher. Je les ai perdus. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ces deux égoïstes, trop prisonniers de leur petite joute n'ont pas vu qu'ils étaient en train d'arracher tout une partie de mon âme et de mon cœur. Ils ne sont plus maintenant ... et moi je reste seule, errant dans le noir telle une coquille vide. Pourquoi continuer alors ? Parce que je voulais exister comme eux. Ne pas rester cette ombre qui ne faisait que les suivre avec discrétion et timidité. Je voulais marquer les esprits pour qu'à jamais, mon nom soit associé aux leurs. Reformer une équipe même dans l'après, tous sur le même pied d'égalité, tous unis, tous considérés de la même façon. De leur vivant ils ne m'en ont pas laissé le temps. Alors j'œuvre pour faire changer les choses. Le même rituel que Kakashi a fini par s'instaurer. Chaque matin je me retrouve devant cette stèle qui, pourtant, a refusé de les accueillir. Il n'y a que les morts au combat qui ont le droit d'y apparaître. Ceux qui ont sacrifié leur vie par désespoir pour une cause perdue sont destinés à rester anonymes. Mon nom n'y sera pas non plus.

_La fleur du désespoir_

_Cette pute et garce notoire_

_Se complaît dans le foutoir_

_Des méandres du purgatoire_

Je me suis entraînée comme une forcenée au point de terrifier l'Hokage. Peu importait la sueur, le sang, les blessures, la fatigue, la faim. Peu importait que chaque nouvelle mission soit plus périlleuse que la précédente. Peu importait que mon cœur se dessèche ou que mon esprit se disloque. Aller plus loin, frapper plus fort, tuer avec plus de plaisir. À défaut de les punir pour leur défection, je laissais s'exprimer ma rage contre ces ennemis. _Nos _ennemis. C'est parce que ce monde est pourri jusqu'à l'os que tout est allé si mal. Alors le moindre couillon qui aura la malheur de croiser ma route n'aura plus qu'à recommander son âme à Dieu. D'ailleurs si je le croise un jour celui-là, j'aurais bien deux ou trois choses à voir avec lui. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Il suffit de voir la peur et l'angoisse dans les yeux des rares osant encore me regarder pour que je sois convaincue que ma place ne sera pas ''là-haut''. Il y a encore quelques résistants cependant. Des personnes qui espèrent me sauver envers et contre tout.

_La fleur de l'indifférence_

_Se rit de toute violence_

_Et se pavane dans la déchéance_

_En glorifiant sa démence_

''La peine finira par disparaître avec le temps''. ''Tu n'es pas seule, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous''. ''Si tu as besoin d'aide, je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravie de t'écouter''. Ils débitent leurs inepties en ne réalisant même pas que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. S'ils voulaient tant que ça me venir en aide, ils ne _les_ auraient pas laissés se détruire ainsi. C'est tellement facile de donner des leçons une fois que tout est fini. Mais c'est à moi de réparer les pots cassés maintenant ... simplement parce que je suis ce qui a été cassé. Je ne demande rien à personne. Je n'entraîne personne d'autre dans mes actions extrêmes. Je ne risque la vie d'aucun autre ninjas. De toute façon, plus jamais depuis lors je n'ai été en mesure de travailler avec d'autres. ''Travailler avec...'' induit fatalement la notion ''d'équipier''. Or c'est un mot qui n'existe plus chez moi. Qu'ils me fichent la paix, c'est tout ce que je désire. En s'acharnant à me sauver, ils se retrouvent victimes de mon poison. Sont-ils donc demeurés au point d'être incapable de tirer des leçons du passé ? Et c'est moi qu'on traite de folle après... pourtant moi je sais ce que je fais.

_La fleur de l'angoisse_

_En liens de peur s'entrelace_

_Pour que cette phobie fugace_

_Devienne celle qui l'efface_

Un avenir brillant nous attendait et les uns après les autres, nous l'avons foulé au pied. Sans eux, il ne peut pas y avoir de futur. Ils m'ont fait mûrir bien vite, je les ai vu grandir _trop_ vite. J'avais eu une enfance facile et c'est pour cela qu'on croyait que tout ça ne m'affecterait pas trop, que j'arriverais à surmonter. Mais c'est avec eux que j'ai véritablement vécu pour la première fois. À partir d'une gamine stupide et aveuglément amoureuse d'une image, ils ont su faire une femme protectrice et torturée par les êtres qui comptaient plus que n'importe quoi en ce monde pour elle. Ils pensaient que cette solitude qu'ils m'imposaient me sauvegarderait de leurs démons. Mais sous la bannière du chiffre 7, les trois sont devenus un ce jour-là. Moi je l'avais bien vu. Eux non. Alors il me faut reformer cette unité avant de m'évanouir dans le néant. Maudissant ce monde qui les a détruit. Crachant sur ces lois qui les ont exclus. Écrasant ces gens qui les ont jugés. Assassinant cette femme qu'ils ont créée.

_La fleur du mépris_

_S'emprisonne dans le déni_

_Bataillant contre cette vie_

_Qui a condamné ses amis_

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous aurez remarqué que cette fois-ci, on change un peu de protagoniste... simplement parce qu'on voit bien trop souvent Naruto et Sasuke en oubliant les dommages collatéraux provoqués par leurs histoires. Voilà qui remédie au problème.

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! Reviews ?


	7. Perdition

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots des maux

**Genre :** Drame/Angst/Dead-fic/UR/OOC

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto sont à _Masashi Kishimoto_. Je ne fais que les emprunter et ne fais aucun bénéfice sur leur dos.

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Un nouvel OS ! ... Toujours pas joyeux du tout. Donc comme d'habitude, dépressifs, n'aller pas plus loin !

* * *

**Perdition**

Tu étais le feu et la foudre, j'étais le vent. Destiné à être autant ton contraire que ton complémentaire. Capable de te renforcer ou de t'affaiblir. La vie avait donc choisi pour nous et je ne peux même pas dire que j'ai été surpris quand on m'a expliqué la signification de mon affinité et ce que cela impliquait entre nous. Ce qui nous liait allait tellement plus loin que cette simple amitié/rivalité que nous avons entretenue pendant des années. Tellement plus puissant que la distance que tu as mise entre nous. Tellement plus violent que ta cruelle absence à mes côtés. Mais en fait, maintenant que j'y pense... tu ne le savais pas. Tu m'as fui avant même que je me révèle. Tu m'as laissé avant même que nous puissions vraiment nous comprendre. Le moment serait-il venu de réparer les erreurs du passé ?

_Une éternité de séparation_

_Effacée par mon acharnement_

_Alors que je cours sans hésitation_

_Pour que tu ne sombres dans le néant_

Tu pensais qu'en me rejetant et en me bafouant, j'aurais accepté de te voir partir... qui aurait cru que tu pouvais si mal me connaître alors que dans le même temps, tu étais le seul à me comprendre ? Alors malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, malgré les blessures physiques et l'anéantissement psychologique, je me suis senti voler, transporté vers toi lorsque nous avons appris où tu étais. Je t'ai vu à quelques pas de moi. Je l'ai vu sur le point de fondre sur toi. Réfléchir ? Analyser la situation ? Trouver une solution ? Au diable cela, quoi qu'aurait décidé de faire mon esprit, mon corps ne l'aurait pas écouté. J'entends ces cris derrière moi, mais je ne vois que ta silhouette là-bas. Une si courte distance à parcourir alors que le gouffre entre nous est béant. Une si courte distance pour mourir alors que j'ai ressuscité en te voyant.

_Au moment où je t'ai écarté_

_J'ai senti ce mal m'étreindre_

_Et c'est quand tu m'as rattrapé_

_Que j'ai vu ta volonté s'éteindre_

Est-ce que j'aurais pu te protéger tout en l'évitant ? Peut-être... mais je ne le voulais pas. Parce que de toute façon, tu m'aurais de nouveau abandonné, alors je préfère lâcher le premier. Ça ne me ressemble pas hein ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as fait comme ça. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ne sais plus comment être moi. Je profite simplement tant que tu es là. Et ce que je vois me surprend tellement. Ton masque était impénétrable, mais devant moi il se fissure. Dans la profondeur de tes yeux nuit, je découvre enfin cette lueur que j'ai tant espérée. Un sentiment autre que la haine. Bien sûr je ne lis que tristesse et désespoir dans ton regard et ça me fait mal, mais me dire que tout cela est pour moi est aussi tellement réconfortant.

_Mes larmes de sang_

_Coulent sans se tarir_

_Mais tes larmes d'enfant_

_Sont celles qui me font mourir_

Et ce joyau plus inestimable que toutes les pierres précieuses de la Terre. Ce diamant liquide qui roule sur ta peau blanche alors que l'incompréhension s'empare de tes onyx. Il contraste tant avec la colère de ta voix tremblante que ça me fait rire. Qu'est devenue cette statue de marbre inébranlable que tu voulais tant devenir ? Qu'est devenue ta soif de vengeance alors que le responsable de tous tes maux est si proche de toi ? Pourquoi ton monde s'efface-t-il ainsi quand tu plonges dans mes yeux bleus ? Suis-je enfin devenu ton monde ? Oui, enfin... pourtant ce trésor qui naît dans tes iris m'est encore plus douloureux que cette déchirure dans ma chair. Je voulais te voir humain à nouveau... et c'est parce que tu l'es redevenu que la douleur te dévaste. Alors arrête s'il te plaît. Je préfère l'indifférence à ton chagrin qui me poignarde.

_Ta main pâle et tremblante_

_Tente de retenir ce flot_

_Tandis que ma main aimante_

_S'évertue à apaiser tes sanglots_

Encore une fois tu veux empêcher l'inévitable. Plus jamais tu ne voulais être aussi impuissant que cette nuit maudite où le sang des tiens se déversait autour de toi... et c'est mon propre sang qui maintenant souille tes doigts. Mais comprends-le Sasuke. Comprends que tu n'es pas un être infaillible. Comprends que malgré tout ce que tu pourras entreprendre, il y aura toujours des choses qui échapperont à ton contrôle. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Tu n'as jamais pu me dompter de mon vivant, alors tu ne pourras pas plus repousser ma mort. Je suis le vent après tout. Insaisissable. Parfois doux, parfois violent. Souvent calme, des fois furieux. C'est dans un souffle aussi que je veux faire partir cette peine de tes yeux. Mon doigt qui progresse avec une lenteur hypnotique vers ton visage. J'ai tant rêvé de le toucher autrement qu'en le frappant pour te raisonner. La caresse du vent sur ta joue. Un simple effleurement qui arrête tout.

_Tes yeux noyés de peur_

_M'ordonnent de rester en vie_

_Et mes yeux en brillent de bonheur_

_Même dans cette agonie_

D'abord l'incompréhension, puis la colère, puis le désespoir... maintenant la supplication. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir tant de choses dans tes yeux ténébreux. Qui aurait imaginé que tu pouvais te montrer si expressif. Un dernier cadeau que tu me fais ? Un ultime présent que je puisse emporter ? Je te souris tendrement et tes mots meurent dans ta gorge. Pourquoi mes lèvres s'étirent-elles en cette expression si tendre et comblée ? Parce qu'enfin tu es vrai... enfin tu es toi. Deux renaissances dans la mort. Ne cesserons-nous jamais d'être des paradoxes ? Mais c'est aux portes des abysses prêtes à m'engloutir que les faux-semblants s'effondrent. Notre fierté n'aurait jamais permis que ça arrive autrement. Une existence menée avec stupidité. Une mort accueillie dans la félicité.

_La chaleur de tes bras_

_Fait que je me sens bien_

_Pourtant la froideur du trépas_

_Me précipite vers ma fin_

Si près de toi je suis bien. J'en ai tellement rêvé. Je l'ai tellement désiré. Je me blottis contre ton torse alors que le froid s'insinue en moi. Et tes bras si doués pour tuer semblent maintenant uniquement destinés à consoler. Tu les resserres autour de moi comme pour me retenir... mais je ne t'ai jamais quitté. Car tu vivais dans mon cœur et à présent, c'est moi qui vivrai dans le tien. M'aura-t-il donc fallu mourir pour que tu m'acceptes ? Et bien cela ne rend mes derniers instants que plus merveilleux et heureux. Si je devais recommencer, je n'hésiterais pas. Il existe tant de façons de partir dans l'au-delà... mais je n'en aurais jamais voulu d'autre que celle-là. Car j'entends ton cœur bondir dans ta poitrine alors que les battements du mien s'amenuisent. Et ce cœur... j'ai enfin l'impression qu'il bat pour moi. Alors oui... je vivrai.

_Je te souris tendrement_

_Mais je ne peux rester avec toi_

_Et tu me supplies en hurlant_

_Car tu veux venir avec moi_

Un dernier sourire, une dernière caresse. Et tu commences à t'agiter, à m'appeler. Ton sang-froid n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Ton but s'est fait démolir. Car maintenant tu sais que je dois partir. Mais je vis en toi, donc tu dois continuer pour nous. Tu m'as abandonné une fois alors plus jamais tu ne le dois. Il te faudra porter le poids de tes fautes et réapprendre à exister. Tu voudras tout lâcher à maintes reprises mais je sais que tu sauras te relever. Me sacrifier pour que tu puisses te retrouver ? Ça me va... c'est un prix si dérisoire à payer. Je ne doute plus que dans les méandres de ma perdition, tu sauras reforger tes convictions.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bien, j'attends vos critiques ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine !


	8. Si

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots de maux

**Genre :** Drama/Shonen-aï/OOC

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru (suggéré)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos :** On peut dire que ça commençait sérieusement à dater depuis la dernière parution d'un OS dans ce recueil, mais me voilà de retour avec un petit quelque chose écrit vite fait sur notre couple (ou presque couple) favoris ! Comme d'hab, c'est pas spécialement joyeux alors si vous êtes dans une phase dépressive, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester là ! ^^

ENJOY quand même !

* * *

**Si…**

Je me tiens seul au milieu de ce lieu déserté par la vie et c'est comme si elle m'avait quitté aussi. Ça ne m'aurait pas tant étonné car elle n'aurait pas été la première à le faire, mais elle sera invariablement la dernière. Je regarde ce qui me fait face et il y a encore peu, cette image aurait été la torture la plus épouvantable qui puisse exister, pourtant je ne savais pas ce que signifiait la souffrance avant de vivre les semaines qui se sont écoulées. Je fixe ces mots et même si je pourrais les retracer avec une précision parfaite dans mon esprit, je ne peux m'en détourner. Maintenant enfin, je peux commencer à penser...

_Si tu avais été là_

_Je n'aurais pas eu froid_

_Et mon cœur si las_

_N'aurait pas pleuré après toi_

C'est inutile je le sais bien. S'attarder sur le passé pour voir ce qu'aurait pu être mon présent avec des choix différents ne changera rien. Mon passé est de douleur et de doutes, mon présent est de sang et d'horreur, mon avenir est juste le néant. Tout ça à cause d'une seule décision, d'un seul carrefour existentiel qui nous a menés tout droit jusqu'à ce moment en particulier. Je suis immobile devant cette pierre et même si je pourrais la redessiner avec les yeux fermés, je continue à la détailler. Maintenant enfin, je peux commencer à pleurer...

_Si tu étais resté ici_

_J'aurais vaincu la mélancolie_

_Et les gouffres de ma vie_

_Par toi auraient été remplis_

Nous aurions pu vivre tant de choses extraordinaires. Bonnes ou mauvaises, ça n'a aucune importance. Seule aurait compté ta présence à mes côtés. En tant qu'ami, rival, frère, équipier… amant. Quelle qu'aurait été notre relation, elle m'aurait amplement suffit. Te voir m'aurait suffit. Mais même ça c'était bien plus que ce que tu pouvais m'accorder. Je murmure mes prières pour cette stèle et même si je pourrais la sentir sans la toucher, je laisse inlassablement mes doigts y glisser. Maintenant enfin je peux commencer à respirer...

_Si tu avais tout accepté_

_Je n'aurais pas pu sombrer_

_Et mon corps démembré_

_Pour toi se serait reformé_

Il y avait trop d'incompréhension entre nous. Je le sais aujourd'hui, mais cette réalisation n'a rien arrangé ni rendu les choses plus faciles. Je m'en suis juste voulu un peu plus pour ne pas avoir su trouver les mots qui t'auraient convaincu. Les mots qui t'auraient retenu. Au lieu de ça, mon silence a fait de nous des anges déchus. Il m'a fallut tout perdre comme toi pour enfin saisir l'ampleur du mal qui te rongeait. Je tremble au pied de ta dernière demeure et même si je sais que tu es là, je continue à espérer après toi. Maintenant enfin, je peux tout pardonner...

_Si tu l'avais voulu_

_Je n'aurais pas tout perdu_

_Et mon existence foutue_

_Avec toi aurait été absolue_

Tu pouvais décider de te détacher des fantômes de ton passé. Tu pouvais choisir de vivre pour la construction de ton bonheur tant mérité au lieu de quoi, tu as opté pour la destruction de ton existence tant détestée. Les ombres te dévoraient de l'intérieur et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne te prennent entièrement. Je suis à genoux sur ce qui t'a volé à moi, et même si je ne peux plus défaire ce qui a été fait, je continue à le désirer. Maintenant enfin, je peux te retrouver...

_Si tu m'avais parlé_

_Je t'aurais écouté_

_Et tout mon être dévoué_

_À jamais t'aurait préservé_

Au final il aurait suffit de bien peu de choses pour que notre vie ne soit que félicité. Mais nous n'y étions pas destinés. Deux mois que le faucheuse est venue te chercher et ce n'est que depuis ce matin que je l'ai accepté. Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais alors je sais que tu es parti sans regret… c'est à moi que tu les a tous laissés. Je lève les yeux vers ce ciel ennuagé et même si je sais que je ne le verrai plus, je ne peux m'en sentir déçu. Maintenant enfin, ce sera pour toujours toi et moi, Sasuke...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Très court je sais, mais ai-je perdu la main pour autant ? À vous de me le dire !

Le prochain OS sur la liste s'intitule "Confession" et sera publié Dimanche 2 Mai.


	9. Confession

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots de maux

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-aï/OOC

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru (suggéré)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Changement de programme ! J'avais prévu de ne publier ce one-shot que la semaine prochaine mais j'ai encore de quoi remplir mon planning pour deux semaines alors voilà pour vous ! Si vous voulez le reste du programme, c'est sur mon profil. Dépressifs vous pouvez y aller, c'est moins pire que d'habitude ! XD

Et n'oubliez pas l'auteur à la fin ! ^^

* * *

**Confession**

Il paraît que parler est quelque chose de facile. Moi je pense que ça dépend vraiment de ce que l'on veut dire. Parce que ce que je cache derrière mes sarcasmes et mes grognements est sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus terrifiant dans mon esprit torturé. Je pense même que le plus dur à supporter n'est certainement pas le cauchemar qu'a été ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, mais plutôt ce que je rêve d'en faire à présent. Tu es naturel et spontané, les gens viennent vers toi avec aisance et on peut vraiment te parler de tout. Mais ça… ça je ne peux pas.

_Je voudrais tant te le dire_

_Mais je crains de tuer ton sourire_

_Alors même si cela me fait mourir_

_Je continue à te mentir_

La dissimulation est un art dans lequel je suis passé maître et j'en étais extrêmement fier jusqu'à il y a peu. Aujourd'hui j'en viendrais presque à en avoir honte. Chaque seconde qui passe et durant laquelle je reste silencieux n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une trahison envers toi. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché pourtant et même les plus épouvantables secrets de ma vie tu les connais. Malgré tout, tu continues à ignorer le plus important me concernant… mon unique secret qui te concerne également. J'ai souvent l'air d'être en colère, mais contrairement à ce que l'on croit, je ne le suis contre personne d'autre que moi. Parce que je suis expert en trahison et que c'est la première fois que je ne le supporte pas.

_Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner_

_De poser sur toi des yeux énamourés_

_Alors que tu ignores mes pensées_

_Et que je reste pourtant à tes côtés_

Tu sais combien de fois j'ai rêvé, imaginé, calculé, planifié cette conversation ? « La » conversation qui pourrait tout bouleverser. Celle qui pourrait nous unir ou me détruire. Celle qui pourrait me libérer ou me faire plonger. Enfin quoi qu'il advienne, la libération me sera tout de même accordée. Je me doute que tu ne voudrais jamais entendre une telle chose, mais tu sais bien comme je suis extrême. Je tue ceux qui me gênent et je prends possession de celui que j'aime. Mais toi qui es sauvage et indomptable… voudrais-tu m'appartenir ?

_Et si je décidais de ne plus me taire_

_Si je me libérais de ma cage en fer_

_Si j'annihilais mes entraves mortifères_

_Si je voulais le hurler haut et clair_

Pourquoi parler directement de possession alors que je ne sais même pas si tu resterais auprès de moi après cette révélation ? Mais dans mon monde où le verre est à moitié plein de malheur et à moitié vide de tout, où il n'y a pas de blanc ou de gris mais que du noir, où on suppose toujours le pire malgré que rien ne se soit produit, il est vital de se préparer à toutes les éventualités… surtout aux moins agréables. Je te fais confiance pourtant. Je crois en ta capacité à voir le meilleur en toute situation, mais je redoute de voir comment – une fois de trop – je vais réussir à tout faire rater.

_Accepterais-tu de m'écouter_

_Sans me lancer des regards écœurés_

_Sans être tenté de me rejeter_

_Je te demande juste d'essayer_

Telle la boîte de Pandore qui a répandu tous les maux sur Terre pour ne garder captive que l'espérance, je n'ai dispensé que haine et mépris au cours de ma vie pour que ne subsistent que des sentiments plus doux. Le problème c'est que comme pour tout le reste, je ne suis capable d'aucune modération et ce qui devrait n'être que bonheur devient crainte. C'est stupide à dire, mais à continuer ainsi j'ai peur de me laisser submerger et de ne plus rien gérer. Ni mes pensées, ni mes sentiments, ni mon corps. T'en parler reste mon seul espoir d'être sauvé alors oui… je crois que je suis enfin prêt.

_Car je me noie dans ma passion_

_Je souhaite te prouver ma dévotion_

_Je veux créer le « nous » de notre relation_

_Et c'est là toute ma confession_


	10. Prédateur

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots de maux

**Genre :** Shonen-aï/OOC

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Changement de registre ! Je suis sûre que vous ne l'aurez pas vu venir celui-là ! XD N'oubliez pas l'auteur à la fin de votre lecture !

ENJOY !

___

* * *

_

**Prédateur**

Tout le monde se fourvoie sur mon compte et toi le premier. On pense que je suis revenu par devoir et parce que j'ai enfin atteint le but que je m'étais fixé mais même sans cela j'aurais accepté d'être ramené. Car c'était tout simplement devenu trop. Trop seul, trop loin, trop insupportable… presque intolérable. Si je m'étais tiré à l'origine ce n'était pas juste pour une question de pouvoir que je souhaitais obtenir, mais c'était surtout pour m'éloigner de ce que je ne pouvais détenir. Oui en résumé, c'était toi que je fuyais. A présent cependant…

____

Je te regarde évoluer

Depuis le moment où je suis rentré

Sans pouvoir me détourner

De ton divin corps à croquer

Qui m'a délicieusement ensorcelé

Je vais finir par croire que la folie est un trait génétique dans ma famille. Je la sens qui s'insinue en moi, saisissant mes membres, gelant mes pensées, affamant ma chair surchauffée. De passion tu es devenu obsession. De pauvre con tu es passé vraiment canon. De misérable parasite tu es maintenant celui qui m'excite. Chacun de mes gestes est mécanique lorsque j'agis au grand jour, car dans ma tête il n'y a rien d'autre que toi. Je te sens, te ressens, te rêve, te révère. La réalité est effacée au profit de mes envies de te chasser. Et dès que mes paupières sont baissées…

_Je rêve de te capturer_

_Fixant tes yeux apeurés_

_Alors que mon regard assoiffé_

_Détaillerait ton être désiré_

_Que j'attends toujours de goûter_

Je reste le ninja le plus doué de ma génération… et de toutes les autres probablement. Pourtant ce n'est pas pour de banales missions que je pousse mon potentiel mais bien pour t'observer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends dingue. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que tu ne réalises même pas le pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Quoi que, le problème reste le même car tu te bats encore pour me dominer et moi également… sauf que ce n'est plus exactement dans les mêmes domaines d'activité. J'en deviens malade alors…

_Je te suis en secret_

_Epiant tes moindres faits_

_Salivant sur ton cul à tomber_

_Et sur ce foutu déhanché_

_Qui m'exhortent à te sauter_

Même quand tu n'es pas dans mon champ de vision – ce qui est devenu plutôt rare ces derniers temps il faut bien l'avouer – mon esprit vagabonde sur les possibilités. Je dessine les parties de ton corps que je connais et mon imagination s'empare de ce que tu ne m'as jamais dévoilé. Ton innocence est craquante mais ton enveloppe charnelle est une invitation à la débauche et à la luxure. Tu es aveugle à cela mais je t'assure que moi je ne le suis pas. Ton corps est un temple dans lequel je voudrais pénétrer et ton visage me fait dérailler. C'est pour ça que…

_Je fantasme à en crever_

_Sur tes enivrants cheveux dorés_

_Sur tes prunelles azurées_

_Et ce sourire de demeuré_

_Qui m'hypnotisent tel un drogué_

Je ne suis déjà pas quelqu'un de sage à l'origine mais toutes les choses inavouables que je meurs d'envie de te faire me font passer pour pire encore. Je dois dire que je trouve ça absolument fascinant. Les autres me croient acharné de travail, courant après la puissance mais ils en tomberaient de haut s'ils savaient vraiment ce qui se cache derrière mon visage impassible. Le langage châtier n'est plus trop d'actualité, les songes asexués encore moins. Je suis devenu démon du sexe et de la domination, mes désirs repus d'abomination. Depuis, à chaque fois que je respire…

_Je te scrute avec avidité_

_Affûtant mon regard carnassier_

_Sur tes putain de jambes musclées_

_Et ce torse finement bronzé_

_Que j'ai tant envie de lécher_

On peut dire que je suis un maître de la patience pour beaucoup de choses, mais comme tout être humain j'ai mes limites. Et avec toi, je les ai atteintes plus vite encore que je ne l'aurais cru. Te suivre, t'espionner, t'imaginer ou te rêver, tout ça ne me suffit plus. Je cours après plus, je veux que mes envies soient accomplies. Je veux pervertir cette naïveté et cette innocence qui te caractérisent. Je veux te détourner et te faire sombrer dans la passion et les plaisirs de la chair. J'attends juste mon heure. Quand elle arrive enfin…

_Je bondis pour te coincer_

_Dans cette ruelle isolée_

_Tu me regardes étonné_

_Car tu n'as jamais remarqué_

_Que je veux te posséder_

Exécuter mon plan est encore plus jouissif que l'échafauder. Je voulais à tout prix te toucher, te goûter, te dévorer et le moment est enfin venu de tout mettre en œuvre. Ton regard perdu est plus excitant que ne l'avait estimé mon esprit dérangé. Qui aurait pu croire que la réalité soit encore plus débridée que mon imaginaire déjanté ? Certainement pas moi, mais la surprise ne rend les choses que plus extraordinaires. Je ne sais pas si elles le sont pour toi aussi mais je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus me résister. L'heure n'est plus à la parole, par conséquent…

_Je souris d'un air satisfait_

_Effleurant tes cuisses contractées_

_Avant de totalement te caresser_

_Savourant tes lèvres mordillées_

_Que j'ai goulûment happées_

Ma douce torture commence et si on m'a longtemps congratulé pour mes connaissances des arts ninjas, maintenant on pourrait aisément m'envier mes talents d'amant appliqué. Je cherche mon plaisir et cela provoque le tien. Je vois dans tes yeux embués que tu luttes encore pour le nier mais que peut ton esprit faible face au déchaînement de tout ton être ? Je t'enflamme et tu t'embrases. Je prends tout ce que je désire et tu ne peux me l'interdire. Je provoque ta reddition et ma victoire est l'avènement de notre passion. C'en est si bon que…

_Je ris tel un acharné_

_Appréciant avec félicité_

_Tous les gémissements étouffés_

_Et les cris incontrôlés_

_Que tu ne peux me cacher_

Tous les actes ont des conséquences. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, mais comme je sais aussi que tous les plaisirs sont éphémères, je n'aurai aucun regret à me délecter de l'euphorie du moment. Même si demain ne devait être que rejet et reproches, horreur et colère, solitude et punition je m'en moque éperdument. Pour l'instant tu n'es qu'à moi, tu ne frémis que pour moi, tu ne te tortilles que sous moi. Tu es la proie prise au piège et tu m'appelles pour que je t'achève. Tu recherches simplement une libération que je t'accorde avec dérision. Car je le sais et…

_Je me fous de tout briser_

_Tant que je peux me soulager_

_Faire de toi mon soumis dévoué_

_Car je suis un prédateur né_

_Qui t'a choisi pour déjeuner_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de mon Sasuke prédateur ?

La semaine prochaine, on retourne à la source de ce recueil avec "Emporte-moi".


	11. Emporte moi

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Les mots de maux

**Genre :** Drama/Shonen-aï/OOC

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru (suggéré)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Bon, après le petit détour par la prédation la semaine dernière, on revient vers les origines du recueil avec cet OS qui est lui aussi... un peu particulier. On se voit à la fin pour en discuter !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Emporte-moi**

Un souffle, un geste, un mot, une pensée, un battement de cœur, une larme, un sourire. Tout ce qui peut faire un être humain, tout ce qui est un poison en mon sein, tout ce qui est une dague dans la paume de ma main. J'ai voulu croire que ce serait assez. J'ai voulu croire que je serais désiré. Et c'est une déception que j'ai récoltée. Alors si tu veux me délivrer, emporte-moi…

_Dans les labyrinthes du malin_

_Dans les brasiers sans lendemain_

_Dans les ombres du chagrin_

Un aveu, une révélation, une réflexion, un rejet, un pardon, un abandon, une solitude. Tout ce qui peut conduire à une rupture, tout ce qui est mort avant d'avoir vécu, tout ce qui était un rêve et qui ne l'est plus. J'ai voulu croire que ça pourrait marcher. J'ai voulu croire que j'avais raison d'espérer. Et c'est un refus que j'ai essuyé. Alors si tu veux me sauver, emporte-moi…

_Hors de cette existence damnée_

_Hors de ce corps putréfié_

_Hors de ces songes meurtriers_

Un apitoiement, un regard, un chuchotement, un reproche, un dégoût, une peur, un cri. Tout ce qui est soumis au regard des autres, tout ce que je suis qui n'est pas de ma faute, tout ce qui me tue et que j'endosse. J'ai voulu croire que rien ne changerait. J'ai voulu croire que ce ne serait pas mal interprété. Et c'est la haine que l'on m'a assénée. Alors si tu veux me libérer, emporte-moi…

_Prends ma main je t'en supplie_

_Marche à mes côtés dans la nuit_

_Arrache-moi aux chaînes de la vie_

Une minute, une éternité, un jour, une nuit, une attente, un oubli, un rien. Tout ce qui fait la progression du temps, tout ce qui constitue le moment présent, tout ce qui était particule de l'avant. J'ai voulu croire que ça passerait. J'ai voulu croire qu'on pourrait m'oublier. Et ce sont les accusations qui se sont multipliées. Alors si tu veux me préserver, emporte-moi…

_Je t'attends depuis si longtemps_

_Je t'espère à chaque instant_

_Je te désire si ardemment_

Un sanglot, un rire, un dépit, une dérision, une fascination, une interdiction, une dénégation. Tout ce qui illustre son choix, tout ce qui provoque mon désarroi, tout ce qui fait que ce ne sera jamais lui et moi. J'ai voulu croire que notre amitié survivrait. J'ai voulu croire que jamais il ne m'en voudrait. Et c'est son silence que j'ai gagné. Alors si tu veux me posséder, emporte-moi…

_Je crie ton nom dans mes rêves_

_Je te cherche et j'en crève_

_Je te veux sur mes lèvres_

Une blessure, une souffrance, une trahison, une vengeance, un effroi, un remords, une fuite. Tout ce qui façonne ma culpabilité, tout ce qui fait de moi un homme condamné, tout ce qui le pousse à me détester. J'ai voulu croire que je le supporterais. J'ai voulu croire que ma force suffirait. Et c'est ma faiblesse qui m'a submergé. Alors si tu veux m'aider, emporte-moi…

_Viens à moi par pitié_

_Accepte enfin de me faucher_

_Porte le nom de ma destinée_

Une désillusion, une horreur, un déchirement, un hurlement, une course, une chute, une fissure. Tout ce qui meurtrit ma chair, tout ce qui me montre ce que j'ai souffert, tout ce qui aurait dû me faire taire. J'ai voulu croire que je l'avais mérité. J'ai voulu croire que je récoltais ce que j'avais semé. Et c'est la douleur qui m'a exaucé. Alors si tu veux me purifier, emporte-moi…

_Hors de la portée du temps_

_Hors de l'emprise des vivants_

_Hors de mes peurs d'enfant_

Une autodestruction, une agonie, une finalité, un destin, un soupir, un avènement, une mort. Tout ce qui peut y mettre fin, tout ce que je souhaite pour demain, tous ces désirs que je n'aurais jamais atteints. J'ai voulu croire que ça me ressourcerait. J'ai voulu croire que le néant m'accueillerait. Et c'est toi faucheuse qui m'a écouté. Alors si tu veux m'annihiler, emporte-moi…

_Dans les tréfonds de l'enfer_

_Dans les larmes de Lucifer_

_Dans ces ténèbres que je vénère_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Comme vous l'aurez sans nul doute constaté, il n'y a aucun nom de cité dans ce texte. La question est donc : de Naruto ou Sasuke, de qui croyez-vous qu'il s'agisse et pourquoi ? J'aimerais bien que vous me donniez vos interprétations !

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais en réserve pour le moment alors je mets de nouveau mon recueil en stand-by jusqu'à ce que mon imagination ait un sursaut de poésie !

A LA PROCHAINE !


End file.
